User talk:Bruno Veiga
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the File:Cortada.jpg page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Broken fire (talk) 02:50, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Claim Oh cool. I'm Chinese ^^" Anyways, that simply depends on how good your claim is. An average time for a claim to be claimed is a week. I'll check it out right now and add notes. Once I do so, you have to add what is needed to the history until you get all things checked and good to go :) Do you think about me? ★❣Broken❣★ Sign Also, whenever you leave a message at someone's talk page, please sign with 3 "~' :) So we can easily identify who sent the message. Anyways, just add the necesaary parts. I also made notes on your claim right now. Check it. Answer my questions and add it to the history, or just add it to the history. Do you think about me? ★❣Broken❣★ Forum If you could, can you please add more? Also, made comments :) Do you think about me? ★❣Broken❣★ Elongate Made comments again. It would be helpful if you elongate it a bit more in overall history. It's kinda hard for us to approve short claims, the feeling that something is missing >.< Sorry to bother Do you think about me? ★❣Broken❣★ Sleep Well 1 AM?! >.< Please, get some rest. You can continue tomorrow anyways :) Sleep well Do you think about me? ★❣Broken❣★ Claimed Alright, he's claimed. Enjoy Do you think about me? ★❣Broken❣★ Cabin No, it was claimable already ^^" Anyways, you make a page by the name of Bruno Veiga. Afterwards, you make a Word Bubble which will come useful. Camp_Half-Blood_Role_Playing_Wiki:Guide_to_Getting_Started will become of use to you. The cabin is simply the page: Hermes' Cabin Do you think about me? ★❣Broken❣★ Hermes Once you get claimed, youre naturally a part of it. You need to add your name on the list with a link, which I'll take care of for now. Are you done with a word bubble? Do you think about me? ★❣Broken❣★ Inactivity Also, you must be active and contributing to the wiki. If you have disappeared for 20 days, your charries will be deleted. In case you are busy and will be inactive, inform one of the admins. In case you are always busy, inform us you want the officially inactive status which would grant you up to 6 months of disappearance before your character gets deleted. once a character is deleted and you wish to restore to page, again, just tell one of the admins Do you think about me? ★❣Broken❣★ Word Bubble Something like: Template:Knight :) If you are, you can start rping now. I've already added you to the cabin adn categories and forums. Good to go, pretty much. Do you think about me? ★❣Broken❣★ WB Sure, I'll take care of that. First, can you give me at least two colors?:) also the type of font you desire Do you think about me? ★❣Broken❣★ Test "Drive" Alright! Done >.<" Anyways, wanna test it out? First, I'll comment then you click reply and type in 2"{" then "Veiga" then 1 "|" then the words you want then close it with 2 "}" :) Ok? I'll post on Bruno's page Do you think about me? ★❣Broken❣★ Posted Well, posted X3 btw, you sure you're not going to sleep yet?o.o Do you think about me? ★❣Broken❣★ Post Huh?I didn;t see your reply on the page?o.o Also, no probs. Btw, don't forget to sign, please ^^" Do you think about me? ★❣Broken❣★ WB Probs It will turn out to be: Then just change the "Thanks guys" to other words you like to say. Italicised or words between "*"s are actions. The rest are what you say. Wanna try that again? Just edit Do you think about me? ★❣Broken❣★ WB Oh yea, please don't edit the "1" on the WB, thats the special code we do so the text will turn out as easy as that. I changed it now. Please follow the on above :) Do you think about me? ★❣Broken❣★ Getting Started Guide Well, pretty much, just read the getting started guide, the link I gave you before. :) Sleep well then! Other than that, you can ask me stuff. Like for example: #When you have a practice fight with someone, all your moves must have "hope" or "attempt" for it is the other user's choice if their character gets injured. If you do not write "attempt" or "hope" or something like that, it would be considered as god modding, not giving the other user a choice of their own character's fate. #Powers are listed on Bruno's page already #Since daggers are really short, I suggest you get longer weapons such as swords, best choice, for combat. Anyways, you already have throwing knives. #Make sure to sign every message you leave towards the users. #Some rps are exclusive, so ask the user before you join in. #Be reminded this is an RP wiki, so what characters say or curse, do not necessarily mean its for the user/you #You can go to random pages and post "Hi"s or greetings towards other users. Remember to always click "reply" after a thread/first post is made #Create a sandbox like: User:Broken fire/Canvas so you can practice with such as coding, wbs, and even histories for new characters. #If you need extra help, you may ask people on chat. They're nice and helpful unless you cross them #Hmm, I can't think of anything for now >.< so, just ask me stuff :) Do you think about me? ★❣Broken❣★ New Reminders #If you want to have Bruno's page look like Jake Parker, Cody Knight. You know, with colors and all that, go to Character_Page_Coding_Signup. Just leave a comment and it's all good. I suggest you ask them to use the colors on your WB, so it'll look more uniformed. #Custom_Signatures_Here! will help you get a brand new signature. Leave a comment as well there of how you want it to look like. No probs! SeeU! ^-^" Do you think about me? ★❣Broken❣★ Re:Questions Uh.. sure? Ask away... ...what? no Lake Me? Happy father's day! You? Also, it's ok to do so, just make sure to link your character or use his word bubble so we know which Bruno :)) Sometimes, people will actually post after that, it depends. ^^" Do you think about me? ★❣Broken❣★ Single It's not?!O.O >.<" Oh dear, it was for me. Anyways, I don't have any single female charries that haven't been asked for. Well, I've got an oracle and priestess, no dates allowed -.-" Also, sorry for my late reply >.<" I have school now, so cramming on homework. The one I'm going to make would not be made until about more than 6 months away from today ^^" Also, what do you mean RPS company? Do you think about me? ★❣Broken❣★ Charrie Sure X)) Sorry, I interpretted it wrong >.<" Fail. My character page has tons of them, you can bring any except the retired and Broken Covenant section :) Do you think about me? ★❣Broken❣★ LL3 Me? Stressed >.> You? Well, you can't do much about it since it's already ending. The sign-ups are finished since last April, so I dont think you can join anymore ;~; Do you think about me? ★❣Broken❣★ 09:49, July 2, 2013 (UTC) School School's on again >.> Unlike you guys who might be on vacation, it works differently here in SE Asia. So, far I have like 4 quizzes per day >.<" From 6am - 5 pm at school, still isn't enough so we have projects including powerpoints, scrapbooks, and etc. For short, it's bad >.<" Oh! The blue message on your page's corner is like an update. It's just an overall thing, unless you joined, then disregard it for now. Sometimes, the pop-up can contain important notices, so just read it :) Do you think about me? ★❣Broken❣★ Deletion For having gone over 25 days with no activity and no notice that you're on vacation or have other priorities which will refrain you from getting to the wiki, your character, Bruno Viega, child of Hermes, has been deleted. If you wish to use the same character to participate in the wiki, kindly inform an administrator and we will restore the page for you. Thank you.